1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand puller to hang a fixed hook and, more particularly, to a positioning hook structure for the hand puller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand puller is used to position merchandise on a stack board or a platform by matching with a rope.
Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional hand puller includes a base 21, a rotating member 22, a central shaft set 23, and two ratchets 24.
The base 21 includes a first end and a second end, and the first end includes a fixing shank 211 to fix a rope.
The rotating member 22 includes a first segment and a second segment. The first segment of the rotating member 22 is axially connected with the second end of the base 21, so that the rotating member 22 rotates relative to the base 21.
The central shaft set 23 is axially coupled with the first segment of the rotating member 22 and the second end of the base 21.
Each of the two ratchets 24 includes a plurality of teeth arranged around one end of the central shaft set 23.
The base 21 includes a movable retainer 212 to abut against one of the teeth of the ratchet 24.
The rotating member 22 includes a movable pulling rod 221 to abut against another tooth of the ratchet 24, and the rotating member 22 is rotated to control the ratchets 24 to rotate the central shaft set 23.
A fixed rope assembly 25 includes a first rope 251 connecting with a first hooking member 252, and the first rope 251 is rolled around the fixing shank 211 of the base 21 to be sewn together in an overlapping manner.
A movable rope assembly 26 includes a second rope having one end to connect with a second hooking member, and another end of the second rope is fixed on the central shaft set 23. Thus, when the central shaft set 23 rotates, it rolls the second rope.
However, such a conventional hand puller still has the following defects:
1. After the fixing shank 211 is disposed on the base 21, the fixed rope assembly 25 is further provided on the base 21, and the first rope 251 of the fixed rope assembly 25 is rolled around the fixing shank 211. Thus, two ends of the first rope 251 are overlapped to be sewn together, having a high production cost.
2. After the first rope 251 of the fixed rope assembly 25 is rolled around the fixing shank 211 and two ends of the first rope 251 are overlapped to be sewn together, the sewn first rope 251 is easy to be cut due to a pulling force during operating the hand puller.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.